6 Minutos
by MaruHanning
Summary: A veces me pregunto que tal vez yo no sea el chico que esperabas. -Edward... !CALLATE Y BESAME!


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y bueno el fic está basado en la canción 6 Minutes de lo Jonas Brothers, asique la canción tampoco es mía, pero bueno así es la vida.

* * *

6 Minutes

Estaba en la playa, ya había anochecido por lo que con mi hermano Emmett y mi mejor amigo Jasper nos dedicamos a prender una pequeña fogata mientras que esperábamos a la Alice, mi hermanita y novia de Jazz y a Rosalie la hermana gemela de Jazz y novia –por increíble que parezca –de Emmett.

Teníamos todo para pasar una noche tranquila a la orilla del océano, malvaviscos –que clase de fogata seria si no hay malvaviscos para asar –mi guitarra, que era mi compañera para todos lados y por supuesto alcohol –vodka y pisco –estaba algo aburrido pensando en que nuevamente seria el toca violín paran Em y Jazz con sus novias, al paso que iba además de tocar profesionalmente el violín podría tocar una orquesta entera yo solo si seguía pasando tanto tiempo con ellos y sus novia, hasta que la vi. Una hermosa chica, con unos increíbles ojos color chocolates, tan profundos que literalmente sentí que había recorrido la fábrica de chocolates del señor Wonka un millón de veces, venia con una sonrisa en su cara que me dejo mirándola como embobado y cuando soltó su melodiosa carcajada pensé que moriría pro falta de oxigeno.

Parecía de estas chicas que ves en las películas o por lo menos eso pensé yo, era la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida.

-Hola chicos, hola amor –dijo Alice saludando a su Jazzy como solía llamarlo –ella es Bella Swan, mi mejor amiga de la universidad

Me levanten enseguida –Hola, soy Edward Cullen un placer conocerte Bella –dije besando la comisura de sus carnosos y rosados labios provocando el mas adorable de los sonrojos.

-El placer es todo mío –dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-Bueno basta de tanta cortesía –Rose y sus comentarios tan oportunos –nótese el sarcasmo –Sentémonos a beber y a pasar el rato

No había podido quitar mis ojos de Bella, ella era la chica de mis sueños y ahora estaba sentada junto a mí, asando malvaviscos y soltando melodiosas carcajadas con todos los chistes idiotas de Emmett. Era el primer fin de semana del verano, no podía des aprovechar la oportunidad de conocer todo sobre Bella

-Y ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella? –pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa

-Veintiuno, ¿Y tú? –pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos dejándome hipnotizado

-Emm –carraspee –También –esta era mi oportunidad, las otras parejitas estaban sumidas en su propio mundo, tenía que pedirle su número o algo para poder contactarla, no iba a dejarla ir, no tan fácilmente. Por fin había encontrado a la indicada -¿Me das tu celular? Me encantaría seguir en contacto contigo Bella –dije sintiendo un calor en mis mejillas, probablemente me había sonrojado, por Dios yo nunca me había sonrojado frente a una chica, pero Bella no era cualquier chica.

-Si claro, pásame tu celular y yo te doy el mío para que anotes el tuyo –dijo mientras rebuscaba en su cartera

Luego de eso seguimos conversando de trivialidades, como cual era nuestra comida favorita, color favorito, libros, películas, etc. teníamos demasiadas cosas en común, ¿Cómo es posible que no me la hayas enviado antes dios?

-¿Cantante o grupo favorito? –pregunte, pareciera como si estuviéramos jugando a las 20 preguntas o algo así.

-Muse, amo al vocalista

-A mí también me gusta Muse –afirme –claro que no amo al vocalista, probablemente esto de perturbaría

Encarno una ceja perfecta antes de soltar una risita. Como desearía ser el cantante de Muse, para ser yo a quien viera en los videos clips de MTV.

-Lo siento, se hace tarde. Debo irme –dijo levantándose para recoger sus cosas ¡mierda! No quería dejarla ir, había pasado muy poco tiempo con ella. Piensa Edward que puedes hacer para retenerla aunque sea unos minutos mas y demostrarle sin que parezcas un loco que cree en el amor a primera vista –aunque probablemente eso era lo que sentías –que querías volverla a ver y que ella era para ti. Pronto recordé a mi fiel compañera, la saque de su funda y empecé a cantar y a tocar lo primero que se me ocurrió en el momento.

_One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my heart begins to break  
Another minute and you makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and you're everything I see  
Five minutes and you're where I want to be  
Another minute everything just feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes_

Me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y sonrojada al máximo. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios dejándome a entender –y espero no estar mal –que ella también deseaba volver a verme.

-Buenas noches Bella, espero volver a verte pronto –dije tomando su mano, como los caballeros del siglo XIX y besándola, sintiendo mil choques eléctricos en mi mano y mis labios, debo agregar que fue la sensación más maravillosa que alguien pueda imaginar.

-Buenas Noches Edward, yo también quiero volver a verte pronto –dicho eso se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, no pude evitar suspirar y sonreír como idiota, no me había fijado que mis queridísimos amigos ya habían salido de su pequeña burbuja personal para mirarme con una cara de "estoy loco o necesito ir al oculista ¿Edward acaba de coquetear descaradamente con Bella?"

-Si chicos, acabo de coquetear con Bella cierren sus bocas antes de que se deshidraten por falta de agua en el cuerpo –los fulmine con la mirada antes de que se escuchara un chillido de esos de películas de terror pero este se notaba que no era por susto

-Edward, yo sabía que cuando se conocieran quedarían enamorados –saltaba Alice alrededor mío como una loquita saltamontes.

-Ya cállate Alice, una cosa es coquetear y otra es enamorarse –nunca aceptaría que sufrí el mítico amor a primera vista.

Alice, alias duende, alias duendecillo y alias Umpa Lumpa iba a replicar con su puchero tan típico cuando algo vibro en mi trasero

_La pase muy bien hoy, gracias por todo sobre todo por la canción_

_Duerme bien y sueña con los angelitos._

_B._

Ahí fue cuando mi mundo se derrumbo, estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de esa chica de los ojos cafés. No dude ni un segundo en responderle enseguida ese increíble mensaje que me había alegrado la noche.

_Yo no la pase bien, la pase increíble, no tienes porque agradecerlo fue un placer_

_Si uno de esos ángeles se llama Bella, no dudare en soñar con ellos el resto de mis días._

_Tú también duerme bien pequeña_

_Te quiero_

_E._

Apreté enviar y me di cuenta de que acababa de decirle a Bella que la quería seguramente se asustaría y no me sorprendería ¿Quién diablos le decía a alguien que lo quería si solo se conocían por horas? Estaba a punto de apagar el celular, no quería que Bella respondiera un mensaje diciendo que estaba completamente loco cuando volvió a vibrar.

_Concuerdo contigo solo si en mis sueños también aparece un ángel que se llame Edward_

_Yo también te quiero_

_B._

¡BELLA DIJO QUE ME QUERIA! Seguramente estaba soñando o muerto y su no era así me iba a morir por combustión espontanea de mi corazón.

* * *

Una Semana después

No había visto a Bella durante siete largos días, a pesar de que hablaba con ella por teléfono todos los días y nos enviábamos mensajes de texto constantemente, mi humor estaba de perros.

Pero eso se acababa hoy, por fin en la fiesta de despedida de las vacaciones la vería. Estaba más nervioso que nunca y sudando como caballo bandido. Ya quería verla, poder ver su sonrojo cuando hablaba con ella, poder decirle que la quería, escucharla decir que me quería y pedirle que fuera mi novia. Pensaran que estoy loco y yo también lo creo estoy loco, pero loco de amor por Bella Swan.

Llegamos a la disco donde era la fiesta y rápidamente me dedique a buscarla por todos lados. De repente vi unas hermosas y largas piernas cremosas, un vestido que marcaba las curvas de diosa que tenia aquella muchacha y una cabellera ondulada de color café que llegaba hasta la gloria de su espalda, apoyada en la cabina del DJ, probablemente pidiendo una canción. Me acerque a paso decidido, pase mis brazos encima de su vientre y susurre en su oído

-Eres la chica que quiero conocer mejor –se tenso y se giro bruscamente con cara de terror que inmediatamente desapareció cuando me vio dando paso a una radiante sonrisa

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, chico –dijo riendo

-Un minutos y la tierra se empieza a romper –me miro extrañada –dos minutos y mi corazón se empieza a romper, otro minuto y me haces sentir como nuevo. Necesito tres minutos contigo –iba a decir algo pero antes tenía que terminar por lo que puse un dedo en sus labios, esos labios que lo único que quería era callar, pero callar con mis labios –cuatro minutos y eres todo lo que veo, cinco minutos y donde tu estés yo quiero estar, otro minuto y todo esto se siente tan nuevo. Necesito seis minutos contigo, solo seis minutos –termine y estampe mis labios contra los suyos, quienes me recibieron gustoso. Éramos como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente. Me separe de ella, quería que me respondiera algo implícitamente antes de pedirle que fuera mi novia –A veces me pregunto que tal vez yo no soy ese chico que tu esperabas

Me miro con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño –Edward… ¡CALLATE Y BESAME! –dijo, iba a cumplir sus deseos pero una mano me detuvo en seco, ¿WTF? –Un momento niño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes ¿vas a pedirme que sea tu novia? O tendré que ir contra la naturaleza y pedírtelo yo –dijo enarcando una ceja.

Solté una carcajada limpia, iba a ser la persona más feliz del mundo si ella contestaba mi pregunta positivamente –Bella ¿Quieres hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo y serias mi novia?

-No… -me miro con cara como si estuviera loco, sentí como todo rastro de felicidad y color abandonaba mi cuerpo, estaba en un shock emocional –Por Dios Edward como te crees eso después de todo, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia y tú me hacer a mí la persona más feliz del mundo, Te quiero –grito y antes de que pudiera decir algo me planto un beso cargado de… como explicarlo, ¡ah sí! AMOR.

* * *

Hola mundo! :) gracias por los reviews, me alegran cada dia se los aseguro.

Un par de cositas, como estoy entrando en la época complicada de la escuela, no subiré muchas cosas asique probablemente Bring It On quedara para un par de meses mas además de otro proyectito que tengo en mente también una adaptación de una película.

Otra cosa, vi que Chico Necesitas Una Novia Nueva tuvo mucha aceptación y me sentí muy, muy feliz, pero un review, no me acuerdo del nombre de usuario me dijo que ya lo habían hecho y obviamente yo lei el link que me mando, de verdad me rei mucho le quedo muy bien a la chica que lo escrbio, gracias por avisarme, lo saque por el hecho que no quiero problemas por que piensen que lo plagie o algo, ya que era muy parecidos por el hecho de que ambos están basados en el video. Pero me siento feliz porque cuando lo subi se gano muchos favortos gracias :)

besooos


End file.
